The Kepner Tregoe analysis is a well known non-biased numerical analysis tool used to provide a relative ranking of various candidates that are under consideration. To determine a relative rank, the analysis utilizes a plurality of features or criteria associated with each candidate. The criteria are evaluated in terms of their relative importance to one another to yield a relative criteria value. The relative criteria values are then used in conjunction with candidate scores to develop total scores for each candidate. A detail description of the Kepner Tregoe analysis can be found in “The Rational Manager” by C. H. Kepner and B. B. Tregoe, McGraw-Hill Book company, New York, 1965.
In order to provide a user with meaningful results of a Kepner Tregoe analysis, a spread sheet format is typically used to clearly set forth the candidates being evaluated, the criteria being used in the evaluation, and the scores generated by the Kepner Tregoe analysis. A variety of computerized spreadsheet processors such as LOTUS 1-2-3 and MICROSOFT EXCEL are well known in the art. These computerized spread sheets can have the Kepner Tregoe analysis formulas associated with each grid position in the spread sheet. However, if candidates and/or criteria are to be added or deleted, the spread sheet must be re-worked. This process is inefficient and time consuming.